toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on March 9, 2018. The episode was written by Masahiro Okubo and directed by Misuzu Yano, with storyboards by Hiroyuki Shimazu and animation direction by Mariko Aoki and Etsushi Mori. The Origami Family moves at a swift pace, initiating a mandatory investigation on Osafune Girls' Academy and Minoseki Academy on grounds of suspected participation in large-scale terrorist activity. The raid against the base of Mokusa dealt a massive blow to the organization, and Kanami and the others slowly gather their resolve towards the future. Synopsis News quickly spread of the appearance of units of the Special Ritual Riot Squad in Osafune Girls' Academy and Minoseki Academy. Under suspicions of collaborating in large-scale terrorist activity, raids were organized within the two schools, with Toji from both schools asked to return their okatana and certain school officials arrested. Heijou Institute was also blockaded due to similar reasons. Meanwhile, inside the submarine of Mokusa, Akane Origami broke the terrible news and Richard Friedman added that other Mokusa members forced into hiding were also caught by the authorities. Fears of another Great Disaster immediately come to mind as Akane took notice of Yukari's unimpeded rise in power, but Richard focused more on how they were currently forced into a stalemate. Nonetheless, he warned everyone that with their base exposed using "unknown methods", he expected their current location to be detected any time soon. Within the Special Sword Administration Bureau headquarters, Suzuka realized that the Origami Family's biggest hurdle was toppled in a single night, and even Maki was shocked to discover the STT's usage of anti-Toji weapons, notable those that can counteract the use of Utsushi. As Suzuka wondered if the attack by Hiyori Juujou and their respective failures were the impetus for Yukari's recent actions, they looked into Yume and Yukari's current statuses. Elsewhere, inside the Renpu Girls' School campus, Yukina Takatsu received news about the disarmament of Toji from Minoseki, Osafune and Heijou, but was unimpressed by the report. With Sayaka still on her mind, Yukina wanted the Maritime Self-Defense Force to take action in locating the submarine used by Mokusa. A gloomy atmosphere enveloped the six girls in their quarters. But, as Mai remembered how Takako Yonemura risked her life to help them and the guilt of not being able to save her, she finally decided to fight alongside Kanami, Hiyori and the others. Sayaka also resolved herself to fight with Mai, and Kaoru vowed to avenge the village that was razed in the attempt to capture them. Ellen was initially worried about the odds stacked against them, but seeing the determination in the other girls eventually compelled her to join their cause. Suddenly, all of the Toji, including the retired ones, felt a strange sensation that lasted for several seconds. The girls rushed to Akane, Rui and Richard, and Richard explained that the phenomenon, which only happens to Toji, signified a great change in the netherworld, and it happened before the moment the Great Aradama Tagitsuhime manifested itself during the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay. The urgency caused Akane to take a drastic decision: to appear before the press in Yokosuka and finally expose the truth behind Yukari Origami and the Great Aradama. Meanwhile, Hiyori thought of attacking the Special Sword Administration Bureau directly with her companions, and Kanami had an idea of using one particular way to make it possible. Despite Rui and Richard's worries in initiating such a foolhardy plan, they decided to push through. Suzuka and Maki soon received news of Akane Origami surrendering. On top of the mysterious phenomenon earlier, Akane's abrupt surrender brought more questions. With the possibility of a trap by the forces of Mokusa, Suzuka and Maki decided to leave any action in Yokosuka with President Takatsu and the students of Renpu. However, to their surprise, Yukina already left for Yokosuka with several of her students, vowing to take care of the Akane issue once and for all. After a short intimate talk with her mother, Kanami woke up to the undergoing preparations as the submarine approached Yokosuka. Rui promised treating everyone to a good place to eat after the entire ordeal. Meanwhile, Hiyori passed down the command to Mai, who Takako commended for her ability. By nightfall, Yokosuka was crowded with STT units, Toji from Renpu and several dozens of reporters. As Rui and Richard watched from within the submarine, Akane made her presence known as she stepped out and began talking about the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay and the mysterious phenomenon also felt before the emergence of Tagitsuhime. Then, the submarine's missile bays launched six S-Equipment pods towards the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, which Akane assured wasn't an attack, but their hope. As Yukina scrambled to return to the headquarters, the Elite Guards braced for the impact of the six S-Equipment pods into the Special Sword Administration Bureau compound. Then, from the pods emerged six girls, each wearing the suit of armor designed to slay Aradama. Episode Gallery Characters * Sana Maniwa * Ema Hashima * Iroha Gojou * Yuzuki Souraku * Yukari Origami * Akane Origami * Rui Onda * Richard Friedman * Suzuka Konohana * Maki Shidou * Yukina Takatsu * Sayaka Itomi * Mai Yanase * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Yomi Satsuki * Yume Tsubakuro * Minato Etou Trivia Insights by Hisane Kannazuki This time, in perfect timing, two instances of Toji group combat appeared in this episode. The fundamentals of Toji group combat techniques are anti-Aradama in nature, so the group combat performed by Kanami and the others with fellow Toji was based on combat training with a slightly irregular pattern. Consider it as something between kata practice and combat training. Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第10話「明日への決意」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第10話「明日への決意」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes